


hey you (listen)

by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Kinda open ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, anyway why do i always ramble on the tags, baby just is new to feelings and has fears, but see if i care about technicalities i'm still tagging it as drabble, canon AU, don't blame he, huijun centric, lapslock, like i dont think it is? but it can be interpreted as such, lowkey internalized homophobia, mcnd roty, technically speaking this is Not a drabble because it ended up too big, this kinda sucks too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84
Summary: watching minjae and seungmin being so oblivious about their feelings made huijun want to slap some sense into them. but, instead, he decided to help his best friend's case.
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Song Minjae, No Huijun & Song Minjae
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	hey you (listen)

**Author's Note:**

> tiny hyung and tol dongsaeng, the best dynamic. but there isn't much of bicjae in this because it's focusing more on 03z friendship lmAOOOOO anyway. mcnd roty.

huijun tried not to sigh. he watched as his best friend had his eyes in half-moons, cheeks as pinkish as his hair, saying something about his companion's height. it was obvious that seungmin would take offence into that, as he was the shortest of them all despite being the second oldest, while minjae was not only the tallest but two years younger. the room was loud with the older's complaints and the younger's laugher, but the bystander knew that their bickering would end right there and nothing would be taken personally.

thing was, they were clearly into each other. minjae was often glueing around the petit hyung, having fun with him, and seungmin was too whipped to talk back on him and endured it. sometimes he was the one who initiated the jokes and the other would indulge with his own shenanigans, too, so it was all okay.

sometimes they made fun of each other and sometimes they played together like elemental school kids. that wasn't a big issue per se, except that they were obviously developing a crush and refusing to either acknowledge it (minjae) or do a move about it (seungmin).

huijun sighed again. "those two will never end it, huh?"

junhyuk, who was sitting down with a hand fan nearby, raised his head to see what he had mentioned. "seungmin-hyung and minjae-hyung? yeah, they'll probably stay like that for a while. they're a lost cause."

"are we just going to let that keep going, though?"

the maknae didn't get it. "what else can we do? it's their feelings. and it's not like it's easy to just confess and date."

he hated that the younger had a point. they were two boys, soon-to-become idols in the same group... it was not as easy as confess and date even if they weren't in the current pining phase. 

but even so... he didn't want them to be in this pining phase. it was bittersweet to see their interactions. it was cute that they appreciated each other, joked around despite the age difference, were overall good friends and teammates, but it was sad that there was some weird tension whenever they got too close or too comfortable, especially from the oldest restraining himself, which made the other confused.

huijun wanted to help them.

"you like making fun of seungmin-hyung a lot, don't you?", he asked once his same age friend approached him, sitting where junhyuk used to be, now gone to record his cuts with seungmin.

minjae tilted his head with a puzzled expression, not really getting where he was going with it. "yeah, he's cute to tease. so what?"

huijun rolled his eyes. the taller was so damn oblivious to his own feelings, _on god_... "cute to tease? what do you mean?"

"you know", he started, ignoring the little _no, i don't_ the other said. instead, he smiled widely. "his reactions are adorable. he gets annoyed, but like, in a way that it's clearly teasing and exaggerated? and it's cute. so i like to poke on him until he complains and then play along with it."

"and why do you like it?", he asked after a couple of seconds, hoping his best friend would get it.

but that didn't seem to be the case, as minjae tilted his head and shrugged. "i just like it."

okay, enough of being vague. "you like it... or you like _our hyung_?", he asked with a tentative smile, finishing it off with a wink.

it made the other blink once. then twice. then a couple more times until he started laughing nervously. "what-- what the-- yah! no huijun, what are you implying!"

"shh, we're still in the middle of the recording", he rolled his eyes. "and i'm not implying anything, i'm just asking innocently."

"nothing you maknaes do is innocent."

huijun jumped on his seat as he turned towards the owner of the voice, their leader and oldest, sungjun. minjae, too, got startled at that, but once he processed the words he laughed at that. "see, even hyung can tell you're onto something and he doesn't even know what you're talking about!"

he blinked at that, head tilting. "that's true. what are you onto, huijun?"

"i just wanted minjae to admit that he has a cr--"

"nothing important, hyung. just some useless yet friendly teasing, as always."

"song minjae."

"no huijun."

"sungjun-hyung!", he turned to the small leader, whose eyes went wild at the sudden turn of attention. "tell minjae he's being unreasonable."

"me? i didn't do anything! you're the one asking me stuff out of sudden."

the oldest sighed. "kids, first of all, i have no idea what this is about so i'm not going to side with anyone. secondly, i'm sure that whatever topic you're discussing about, this is not the time to talk."

"but hyung, they--"

"thank you, hyung. we'll talk about this later", minjae forced a smile to the oldest, getting up and leaving his best friend behind once more. it made the younger roll his eyes and silently sulk.

he felt a hand on his shoulder, showing him some sympathy. "let him think about it a bit, don't pressure them too much."

huijun stared at the oldest. "you knew i was questioning him about seungmin-hyung?"

"you two weren't exactly the quietest", was his immediate response, a sympathetic yet sad smile on his face. "i understand you're frustrated about their, well... lack of communication, but let them have their own time to come up with things. and if it's anything too damaging, i'll interfere. i'm their hyung and leader, after all."

"thank you hyung, i guess", he sighed, to which made sungjun frown. however, he couldn't complain out loud as they were called to change their clothing, as the recording from that set done but still having the group choreography cuts to record on another place.

───※ ·❆· ※───

huijun was playing on his phone without thinking much about the events from before, waiting for the van to drive them back to their dorms. he was just going to laze around the entire ride until he could sleep on his soft bed, but that wasn't going to be possible, apparently. because, despite his focus being on the device on his hands, he could sense that he was being watched and that, whoever that person was, he was tense. 

it took some time for his team mate to try to get his attention, clearing his throat. huijun ignored it, though, so he opted to speak. "huijun-ah."

ah. so it was minjae. "yes?"

"can we talk? about earlier?"

in all honesty, he didn't want to. but it was something that started with him, and something that'd be better to end soon, before it became a bigger misunderstanding. so he closed his game, staring to his best friend and nodding. "what's up?"

the pink haired took a deep breath before continuing. "when you asked about-- about hyung, what did you mean by... _like_?"

huijun spent some time staring at him, noticing that he was asking genuinely and not trying to tease or clown him, before answering. "do you not know yet?"

"i mean... i have a suspect but i'd like to hear it from you."

"minjae-yah... i meant like as in that like. you know, have feelings for, such as a crush or first love."

his older friend seemed to tense up at those words, but besides that, he didn't react much. huijun suspected that it was because he had come up with the same answer and just wanted a confirmation. 

"so? you do like seungmin-hyung, don't you?"

"don't say his name."

"he's asleep. he won't hear us."

"junhyuk isn't."

"he has airpods on. sungjun-hyung too. they won't hear us."

minjae sighed at that, looking away a bit before turning back to his friend. "i'm not sure."

it was barely a whisper, almost impossible to listen. but huijun heard it. "you don't know if you like hyung like that or not?"

he left a quick, short nod. "i haven't really felt for anyone so i'm not sure how it should... be."

"that's understandable, minjae-yah--"

"but if you asked it means you've noticed something, right?", he turned to the dark haired boy, head tilted in an adorable way. "i wanted to ask what you've seen, like, what it feels like as an outsider."

 _it's frustrating, it's so obvious everyone but you and seungmin-hyung knows it_ , he silently thought, but left that to himself. "well, your interactions seem playful at first, but there's this layer of... i don't know, something that if one of you were a girl everyone would assume you two were dating, you know?"

"not really", the other admitted quickly.

"like-- like what you told me earlier! about how you tease him, but not because you hate him or you want to annoy him, but because you think his reactions are cute. that's a bit beyond platonic love if you ask me, your best friend, who often is teased by you because we are friendly comfortable with that."

minjae blinked once, looking away from huijun once more. "oh. wait. wait--"

"waiting."

"but-- can't i find hyung cute? most of our team is cute. junhyuk is cute."

"junhyuk is our dongsaeng, he's automatically cute."

"sungjun-hyung is, too. very cute, it's kinda gross actually."

"and here's where it differs from seungmin-hyung", huijun pointed out. "sungjun-hyung makes you cringe because you don't have a crush on _him_."

"oh. oh _no_ , huijun-ah", the pink haired boy dramatically turned to his best friend. "i might-- i might-- no!"

"why not? there's nothing wrong with a crush."

"it's-- but it's hyung, our teammate."

"okay, that makes things hard but... so what?"

minjae looked at him as if he suddenly had two extra heads. "dating is already impossible as idols, but someone from your same group? _and_ of the same gender?"

"hey, you can't help feelings, don't pressure yourself about that", he was quick to say, staring intensely at the other. "that's fine, okay. there's nothing wrong with liking a dude, and you don't have to date him either way. i was just asking because it feels like you two have this weird tension and it was kind of... sad? and i don't like you being sad."

"how cute", minjae ironized. "you don't have to worry about me, it's probably just stressing about debut", he sighed. "but answering you, i don't have a crush on hyung. it can't be _that_ , it's just a tiny adoration. tinier than hyung himself."

huijun fought the will to facepalm himself. or minjae. "well, i'm not going to force you to believe anything. but please take my word when i say this. if it is a crush, there's nothing wrong with it or you, okay? and i'll support you no matter what this is or what you decide to do."

his best friend seemed down at that, looking at the window instead of him. still, he caught a low, "thanks, huijun-ah", a few minutes later, and he reasoned he'd done what he could for now.

───※ ·❆· ※───

despite the talk at the van, huijun's plan for the rest of the day was still to go straight to bed. he could always shower first thing in the morning, he was too tired for that now. still, once he was inside their dorms, his plan was once again ruined as seungmin of all people pulled him to the side, to their shared kitchen.

"what's it, hyung? i'm really tired."

"it'll be quick", he said quietly, a hand still on the younger's arm. noticing that, he let it go to rest it into his hip instead. "well, i've noticed you have talked a lot to minjae today--"

"he is my best friend", huijun cut the older's words quickly. "why, are you jealous?"

"no! i mean, it's not like i have any reason to be jealous anyway", he finished that thought in a quiet voice, but the other still heard it. "nevertheless, i've noticed that you were talking in the recording studio and in the car--"

"oh no--"

"--but i didn't get a word of it, promise", seungmin raised his hands at that. "yet it felt like... it was something serious. and i wanted to ask you, because i know he's not going to tell me, but i still want to help? somehow?"

that caught the younger off guard, tilting his head and staying a few seconds in silence to better process those words. he wanted to brush it off, tell him it was not on his place to answer because it really wasnt, but, he also wanted to tell it all and get it over with it so that they could be all grossly sweet to each other. still... "hyung, you like him, don't you?", that was what left his words instead.

seungmin did seem slightly taken aback at first, but his shock was short. he was soon nodding honestly at that, face a bit sad but cheeks still being painted red. "i do, there's no use to deny that to you. which is why i want to do something, anything, if i can. to help him with whatever is going on."

"shouldn't you ask him?" 

"i really doubt he will tell me", he sighed. "i think it's because of me? he's acting weird sometimes, but at other times, he's perfectly normal. i don't know, i might be reading too much, and with our debut getting near it might be that instead. but after you two talking so much today, i imagined you'd know what's bothering him."

it was huijun's turn to sigh. "give him time, hyung. he might not tell you, but also, he might later on. i don't think i should tell you, even if it's with good intentions, but... i can assure you that you're not doing anything wrong, okay?"

the older nodded, although he clearly didn't think his words were too assuring. but, well, that was the maximum that he could tell him and, so, huijun shrugged at his weak attempt.

"well, i'm going to sleep now", he was getting ready to leave but at the door, he turned around once more. "oh, and hyung?"

"yes?"

"if the day where you solve whatever is between you two and you tell him how you feel, don't forget that if you hurt his feelings i'm kicking your ass."

seungmin left a nervous laugh at that, but even so, he nodded. 

huijun smiled to himself, marching towards his bed. he had no idea when the older would confess, or when minjae would fully understand _and_ accept his own feelings, but at that point, he had done his best.

he could only sleep and hope that at least one of these dumbasses would wake up and _do something_ soon. 

( _please_.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the word vomit i promise next work will. make sense? idk but i already have More Ideas because i totally don't have 1398211728931 rotting wips of my main fandoms to finish... but don't expect me to post anything soon, i always say i Have ideas but those are never to be taken promises that i will actually start And Finish so anyway


End file.
